


Far Away From Here

by metonymy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't bring them home to meet her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> For a writing challenge, prompt: "on the other side." This one sort of got away from what I intended.

She doesn't bring them home to meet her parents. It would be confusing and uncomfortable for everyone involved, kind and accepting as her mother is and warm and understanding as her father can be. Introducing them to the men in her life and telling them that she dropped out of architecture school to become a criminal and go globetrotting - oh, and by the way, that they're in some bizarre menage a trois that makes them nearly telepathic at times - oh, _and_ she's taking large quantities of mind-altering drugs on a regular basis? Yes, that would go over swimmingly.

Eames finds this hilarious. "I can be perfectly charming, you know," he says to her, rolling a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"That's the problem. They don't trust charming." Her hair hangs down off the side of the bed. Once again she considers cutting it all off, but that would be less versatile than it currently is. And they're too often in places where being memorable, whether for cropped hair or too many visible tattoos, is a liability.

"Bring Arthur with you, then. He's not charming in the least."

"I _am_ still in the room," Arthur answers amiably from his perch by the window. Ariadne isn't sure if he's trying to catch a breeze or still keeping watch. Nobody saw them, they haven't even started their job, but he's eternally on guard.

"You might as well be in Siberia," Eames says, catching a strand of Ariadne's hair and twisting the curl around his finger.

"Siberia sounds amazing right now," she says.

"It's actually one giant mudpit. Not so much with the snow and ice."

"Arthur, your logic is impeccable and also invariably disappointing. Must you crush the poor girl's dreams?" The forger gives a slight tug to her hair and she shuts her eyes.

"It's too hot, Eames. Did we really have to do a job in the tropics in August?"

"Next time I'll be sure to arrange something on the other side of the globe."

"I hear Seattle's nice this time of year," Arthur adds. Ariadne sees the brief press in his cheek of a dimple. He heard it from her, on one of those rare times they'd gotten her drunk and talking about her past. So much less exciting than their own respective histories.

"Seattle, that hotbed of international mind crime," Eames says. Did he forget that her parents live in Washington? He bends down and presses a kiss to her temple, letting her hair go. "But if you miss them that much, we could go, petal." And suddenly she _does_ miss her family. Maybe she could introduce them to Eames and Arthur after all. It could be different there. She's learned to expect anything from the life she leads and the men she lives with.


End file.
